pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Serena (anime)
is een Pokémon trainer uit de Kalos regio en een reispartner van Ash Ketchum. Haar droom is om één van de beste Pokémon-Artiest ooit te worden. Ash en Serena kende elkaar al voor de start van de serie. Serena is ook verliefd op Ash. Je zou haar vaak blozend aantreffen in zijn aanwezigheid. Uiterlijk Serena draag een donkergrijze Tank top met een witte kraag, donkergrijze kousen. Ze heeft bruinachtig aardbei-blond haar dat ongeveer tot op de hoogte van haar taille valt. Ze draagt ook nog een rode rok, zwarte hi-tops, en een donker roze hoed gecombineerd met een zwarte band. Serena brengt het vrouwelijke game karakter patroon weer terug in de serie. Het verschil tussen May en Dawn is dat zij veranderingen heeft ondergaan in vergelijking met haar in-game tegenhanger en Dawn en May vrijwel hetzelfde bleven. Hieronder staan enkele veranderingen: *Serena lijkt jonger dan haar in-game tegenhanger. *Haar haar is aardbei-blond, terwijl de in-game tegenhanger gewoon blond haar heeft. *Serena's huidkleur is wat donkerder dan haar in-game tegenhanger. *Haar kraag is wit in plaats van zwart. *Serena draag geen zonnebril op haar hoed, maar een zwarte band. *Ze is niet in bezit van een Mega Ring. *Serena heeft blauwe ogen, terwijl haar in-game tegenhanger grijze ogen heeft. *Serena's hoed lijkt in de serie meer op een strohoed in het origineel lijkt het niet op een strohoed. *Serena heeft gewoon een rugtas in plaats van de in-game handtas. Vanaf XY060 ondergaat Serena een metamorfose. Serena heeft haar lange aardbei-blonde haren kort geknipt. Haar oude strohoed heeft plaatsgemaakt voor een nieuwe rood-roze fedora. Serena draag nu ook een felroze jurk met een witte kraag, onder deze jurk draag Serena een zwarte tube top. Serena draag ook nog een rood vest en een blauw lint wat zij in XY059 van Ash gekregen heeft. Ze draag nog steeds dezelfde kousen, maar draag nu wel bruine laarzen. Biografie thumb|left|250px|Een jonge SerenaToen Serena nog jong was werd ze door haar moeder naar een zomerkamp van Professor Oak in Kanto gestuurd. Op een dag tijdens het kamp raakte Serena de weg kwijt in het bos. Toen er een Poliwag uit de bosjes sprong, schrok Serena waardoor ze op haar knie terecht kwam. Toen ontmoette ze Ash Ketchum die de Poliwag aan het achtervolgen was. Toen Ash de verwonde knie van Serena zag, wikkelde hij een zakdoek om haar gewonde knie heen. Hij zei tegen Serena dat dit een geluksbrenger was en dat de pijn hierdoor vanzelf zou verdwijnen. Toen Serena wou opstaan en de knie nog steeds pijn deed, vertelde Ash Serena dat ze nooit moet opgeven voordat het voorbij is. Hierna hielp Ash Serena het bos uit. Later toen het zomerkamp voorbij was ging Serena weer terug naar Kalos met de zakdoek als herinnering aan Ash. thumb|left|130px|Serena XY001-XY060Serena zien we voor eerst in de aflevering Kalos, waar dromen en avonturen beginnen! hierin wordt Serena gewekt door haar moeders Fletchling. In de aflevering Achtervolging in Lumiose City! zien we hoe Serena traint voor de Rhyhorn-races. Ondanks de adviezen van haar moeder verliest Serena de controle over Rhyhorn en valt op de grond. Later die avond is Serena nog heel kwaad over de mislukking van de Rhyhorn training, vooral omdat ze overal schrammen en krassen heeft. Opdat moment is er een nieuws uitzending op TV over Lumiose City. Op de Prism Tower probeert Ash de Garchomp van Professor Sycamore rustig te krijgen. Ineens herkent Serena Ash als die jongen van het zomerkamp. De volgende dag tijdens het voederen van Rhyhorn verteld Serena aan hem dat het interessant zou zijn om Ash weer terug te zien. Serena begon haar Pokémon reis in de aflevering Een levendig luchtgevecht! waarin ze van huis vertrok en naar het laboratorium van Professor Sycamore reist. Aangekomen in het laboratorium van Sycamore vraagt Serena naar Ash. Serena is echter niet blij om te horen dat Ash al vertrokken is. Daarna mag Serena van Professor Sycamore haar Starter-Pokémon kiezen. thumb|250px|Serena ontmoet haar FennekinIn de aflevering Een vriendschap met knetterende konen! kiest Serena Fennekin als haar starter-Pokémon. Serena kreeg van Professor Sycamore ook nog een Pokédex en daarna kan Serena aan haar reis beginnen. Later wanneer de zon bijna ondergaat lopen Serena en Fennekin door het bos. Wanneer Serena een paar Venipede ziet, wil ze echt alles behalve in het bos kamperen. Wanneer Serena later door een Vespiquen wordt aangevallen, beschermt Fennekin haar. Door het gegil van Serena rent Zuster Joy op haar af. Serena vraagt aan haar waar het dichtstbijzijnde Pokémon center, zodat Serena uiteindelijk toch niet in het bos hoeft te slapen. In de aflevering Een stormachtig gym gevecht in Santalune! bereikt Serena eindelijk Santalune City. Ze ontmoet Ash wanneer hij druk bezig is met zijn gym gevecht tegen Viola. Serena stelt zich na het terugbrengen van Ash's tas, die Ash vergeten was na het Gym gevecht, voor aan Ash, Clemont en Bonnie. Hierna vraag zij aan Ash of hij haar nog kent. In de aflevering Vechten op glad ijs! vertelde Serena dat ze Ash nog kent van Professor Oak's zomerkamp. Ash zei daarop dat hij zich het kamp herinnerde, maar dat hij zich Serena niet meer herinnerd. Hoewel Serena teleurgesteld was van zijn antwoord, vertelde Serena nog aan Ash wat hij tegen haar zei, Geef Nooit op Zonder te Vechten. Door het horen van de woorden kan Ash zich helemaal opladen voor zijn rematch tegen Viola. Hoewel Ash overweldigd was door Viola's vechtstijl wint hij uiteindelijk doordat Serena het zinnetje roept tijden het gevecht. Hierdoor kreeg Ash extra kracht voor de wedstrijd. Nadat Ash de Bug Badge wint zegt hij tegen Serena dat hij veel aan haar gehad heeft en zich af vraag wat Serena nu van plan is om te doen. Serena begon officieel pas met Ash en zijn vrienden mee te reizen in de aflevering: Wat een gesjees tijdens de Rhyhorn- race!. In deze aflevering vertelt Serena aan Ash waarom zij is gaan reizen. Serena vertelt over het zomerkamp en over de zakdoek en dat zij die wou terugbrengen en Ash weer wou ontmoeten. Nadat ze Ash de zakdoek geeft, herinnert Ash zich haar weer als het meisje met de stro hoed. Later die dag helpt Serena Ash met het Rhyhorn rijden, omdat Ash aan een wedstrijd wil meedoen. Tijdens het helpen van Ash verandert Serena's mening over de Rhyhorn en de Rhyhorn-races, omdat de Rhyhorn zo aardig voor haar zijn. Tijdens het aanmoedigen van Ash, roept Serena vergelijkbare woorden als die haar moeder eerder naar haar schreeuwde. Opdat moment beseft Serena dat ze de Rhyhorn-races helemaal verkeerd had ingeschat en dat ze er helemaal niet zo hekel aan had als ze dacht. Serena vertelt later dat ze geen hekel aan de Rhyhorn-races heeft, maar dat ze gewoon haar eigen weg wil vinden. thumb|left|250px|Serena vertelt aan haar moeder dat ze met Ash en zijn vrienden gaat reizen.De volgende dag worden Ash en de andere Rhyhorn-racers gevangengenomen door Team Rocket. Serena wil Ash helpen en gaat het gevecht aan met Team Rocket. Serena laat Fennekin haar Ember aanval doen, hierdoor wordt Team Rocket verslagen. Na de Rhyhorn-race belt Serena haar moeder om te vertellen dat ze met Ash en zijn vrienden mee gaat reizen. Serena's moeder vindt dit een goed idee. Later, wanneer Serena klaar is met bellen, geeft ze een zak koekjes aan Ash uit dank voor wat hij vroeger voor haar gedaan had. In de aflevering Clemont heeft een geheim! komt Serena erachter, dankzij de vader van Clemont Meyer, dat Clemont de Lumiose City Gym Leader is. Hoewel Serena en Ash in het begin boos zijn, willen ze Clemont later helpen om de slecht werkende Clembot te verslaan. In de Gym vocht Serena tegen Clemont's Magneton alleen werd Fennekin door Megneton verslagen, waardoor Froakie en Pikachu Fennekin moesten helpen. Later zag ze hoe Clemont de Clombot versloeg en zijn Gym weer terugkreeg. In de aflevering Een Pokévideo voor de toekomst! besluit Serena om een Pokévision video te maken, dit is vergelijkbaar met de PR videos uit Pokémon X en Y. In zo'n filmpje kunnen trainers aan andere trainers laten zien wie ze zijn en wat hun band met hun Pokémon is. Nadat Serena een paar Pokévision filmpjes heeft bekeken besluit ze om een camera te huren en samen met Fennekin, Bonnie en Clemont haar filmpje te gaan opnemen. Ash hielp later ook mee nadat hij zich niet kon concentreren op zijn training. Serena en Fennekin doen allemaal verschillende outfits aan om zo'n mooi mogelijk filmpje te kunnen maken. Wanneer de opnames van het filmpje erop zitten willen ze het filmpje laten monteren, maar wanneer ze de montage studio in lopen wordt Fennekin door Team Rocket gestolen. Serena heeft uiteindelijk Fennekin weten te reden en zo leerde Serena hoe krachtig haar band met Fennekin eigenlijk wel was. Tijdens haar gevecht met Team Rocket heeft Fennekin de aanval Flamethrower geleerd. Nadat Team Rocket er weer eens vandoor schoot, kon het filmpje door een echte montagestudio worden gemonteerd, waardoor Serena echt trots was op het eindproduct. In de aflevering Een strijd zo zoet! doet Serena mee aan een Poké Puff bakwedstrijd, die ze uiteindelijk niet wint. Tijden de wedstrijd krijgt Serena een rivaal genaamd Miette. Serena en Miette vergeleken hun Poké Puffs om te kijken welke het beste waren. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze tot de conclusie dat Serena's Poké Puffs ook lekker zijn voor mensen terwijl je je eigenlijk alleen op Pokémon moet concentreren. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de smaak minder was en Serena de wedstrijd verloor. Echter niet van Miette die zelf ook in de Top3 eindigde. In de aflevering Een zomer vol ontdekkingen! heeft Serena haar eerst Pokémon gevecht tegen Shauna. Shauna en haar vrienden, Tierno en Trevor, herkende Serena van haar Pokévision filmpje. Daarom wou Shauna haar uitdagen. Serena vecht met haar Fennekin tegen Shauna's Bulbasaur, ondanks het grote voordeel van Serena verliest ze van Shauna. Na het gevecht praat Serena met Shauna. Shauna vertelt dat ze een Pokémon-Artiest wil worden. Nadat Shauna dat gezegd had denkt Serena na over zichzelf, zij had namelijk nog helemaal geen doel. Later die avond tijdens het borstelen van de staart van Fennekin denkt ze na over haar toekomst. thumb|250px|Serena en Fennekin tijdens hun eerste Pokémon ShowIn aflevering Kaskrakers op dag drie! hebben Serena en Shauna een gesprek, waarin Shauna vertelt over de Pokémon Shows, een pokémon competitie waarin het vooral draait om de schoonheid van de Pokémon en de trainer. Shauna vertelt daarna dat het haar droom is om een top Pokémon-Artiest te worden, Shauna's woorden inspireren Serena zo dat zij besluit om er ook één te worden. In Dromen over een leven als Artiest! kon Serena eindelijk een Pokémon Show bijwonen. Tijdens de Show zag ze hoe de Top Pokémon-Artiest Kalos koningin Aria een optreden gaf. Serena ontmoette daar ook een Pancham die het podium op probeerde te komen. Later toen de Show voorbij was stal de Pancham spullen van Ash en Clemont. Serena wist de Pancham op te sporen en krijgt een kleine voorstelling van hem te zien wanneer niemand in de buurt is. Zo kwam Serena erachter dat Pancham van Pokémon Shows houdt. Met dit in haar gedachten kondigde ze bij haar vrienden aan dat ze hem ging vangen. Serena vocht met Pancham en met behulp van haar Fennekin wist ze hem te vangen. Daarna gaf Serena Pancham één van haar mooiste zonnebrillen die hij vanaf dat moment zijn hoofd draagt. In XY053 ontmoet Serena haar moeder weer, alleen weet ze niet zo goed hoe ze haar de waarheid moet vertellen over haar droom om Pokémon-Artiest te worden. Later vertelt Serena haar moeder over haar droom en daagt haar uit voor een Rhyhorn Race, om zo haar vastberadenheid aan haar moeder te tonen. Serena heeft zo veel zelfvertrouwen dat ze deze race interessanter wil maken als ze wint gaat ze verder op reis met Ash en zijn vrienden, maar als ze verliest gaat ze met haar moeder mee terug naar Vaniville Town. Haar moeder besluit om op een Skiddo te gaan rijden, omdat deze het gevoel van haar ruiter kan voelen. Serena wint de race van haar moeder doordat de Skiddo haar vastberadenheid voelde. Serena's moeder vindt het daarna goed dat Serena een Pokémon-Artiest wordt. In XY059 nadat Serena de mensen van Coumarine City geholpen had toen Team Rocket de cadeaus voor het Gelofte Boom festival hadden gestolen, gaf Serena een zonnebril als cadeau aan Pancham en ze gaf Fennekin in mooi lint. Terwijl Serena en haar vrienden de cadeautjes voor de Pokémon aan het uitpakken waren, komen ze erachter dat er nog een extra cadeautje voor Serena bij zat. Het cadeau was een jurk voor haar aankomende Pokémon Show, dit cadeau kreeg ze van haar moeder. Aan het einde van de aflevering gaf Ash Serena een cadeau, dit cadeau bevatte een mooi blauw lint, dit lint had Ash gewonnen toen hij de miljoenste bezoeker van de coumarine Monorail was. thumb|left|250px|Serena bloost wanneer Ash opmerkt dat Serena zijn cadeau heeft gebruikt.In XY060 deed Serena voor het eerst mee aan een Pokémon Show in de Debutanten Klasse. Aan de Counmarine Show deden ook Shauna en Jessie mee. Jammer genoeg viel Fennekin in de eerste ronde over het lint wat Serena aan haar gegeven had, hierdoor werd ze uitgeschakeld in de eerste ronde. Later zag Serena wel hoe Shauna haar eerste Pokémon Show won. Alhoewel Serena tegen haar vrienden zei dat alles goed met haar was, ging het eigenlijk helemaal niet goed met haar. Die dag erna ging Serena vroeg in de ochtend naar de haven met Fennekin en Pancham. Hier kon Serena eindelijk haar gevoelens uiten. Terwijl haar twee Pokémon vrienden haar proberen te troosten trekt Serena een schaar uit haar tas. Opdat moment denkt ze aan haar reis tot nu toe, daarna pakt ze haar haar vast en gaat met de schaar richting haar haar en ze knipt haar lange lokken en het haar vliegt door de lucht heen met de wind mee. Wanneer Serena weer terug is in het Pokémoncenter besluit ze om haar nieuwe outfit aan te doen, waarvan het lint van Ash een deel uitmaakt en voor Serena is dit lint een symbool voor haar vastberadenheid. Karaktereigenschappen thumb|250px|Serena en Fennekin in één van hun outfits voor hun Pokévision video.Serena houdt echt van mode en van kleren. Een vroeg voorbeeld hiervan blijkt uit de aflevering: Een levendig luchtgevecht!. In deze aflevering moet ze kiezen tussen twee verschillende soorten hoeden. Ze zoekt dus naar de hoed die het beste bij haar outfit past. Serena vroeg toen aan haar moeder welke hoed zij het beste vond. Serena's moeder wees de baret aan, waarop Serena de baret weggooide en voor de andere hoed koos. Ze zei toen tegen haar moeder dat de hoed die zij niet koos vast een stuk leuker moest zijn. Later, in de aflevering Wat een gesjees tijdens de Rhyhorn-race! vertelt Serena dat ze uitkijkt naar hun bezoek aan Lumiose City, omdat ze daar fantastische boetieks hebben. In de aflevering Een Pokévideo voor de toekomst! zien we hoe Serema verschillende outfits aan doet om er zo goed mogelijk uit te zien voor haar PokéVision video. Serena lijkt ook van bakken te houden en ze kan het ook nog goed. In de aflevering Wat een gesjees tijdens de Rhyhorn-race! blijft Serena een nacht op om koekjes voor Ash en zijn vrienden te bakken, deze bleken ook goed gelukt te zijn want ze vonden het allemaal heel lekker. In de aflevering: Mega-mega Meowth-manie! bakt Serena Macarons voor haar vrienden alleen worden deze gestolen door Chespin. Tot slot deed Serena in de aflevering Een strijd zo zoet! mee aan een Poké Puff bakwedstrijd en werd toen zelfs derde. In De oorsprong van Mega-Evolutie! blijkt Serena goed te kunnen dansen, wanneer ze Ash helpt met zijn training. Later wanneer Serena een Pokémon-Artiest is zien we haar nog vaak dansen met haar Pokémon. Serena bedenkt de choreografie voor de Pokémon shows zelf. thumb|250px|Serena traint voor de Rhyhorn races|leftSinds het begin van de Serie komt Serena over als een aardig en beleefd meisje. Echter in de aflevering Kalos, waar dromen en avonturen beginnen! is Serena heel opstandig tegenover haar moeder. Eerst wou ze niet wakker worden, zodat zij haar Fletchling op haar af stuurde om haar wakker te maken. En later gaf Serena haar moeder een grote mond toen zij vroeg of Serena naar het nieuws wou kijken. Dit is vooral te wijten aan de verschillende karakters van moeder en dochter. Dit blijkt vooral uit het feit dat Serena een hekel aan de Rhyhorn-races heeft en haar moeder er echt van houdt. Serena heeft een zusterlijke band met Bonnie, dit blijkt vooral uit de manier waarop zij Bonnie behandeld deze manier is namelijk vergelijkbaar met de manier waarop Clemont haar behandeld. Serena probeert Bonnie bijvoorbeeld in gevaarlijke situaties te beschermen en haar te troosten wanneer ze verdrietig is. Ze laat Bonnie haar ook helpen met verschillende leuke dingen zoals het bakken van koekjes of de verzorging van Fennekin. Serena heeft ook een goede band met Clemont. Zij zorgen meestal samen voor het avondeten, waarbij Clemont het hoofdgerecht maakt en Serena het nagerecht. Alleen Serena heeft het niet zo op de uitvindingen van Clemont, omdat deze meestal exploderen. Serena heeft ook een goede band met Ash ze is zelfs verliefd op hem. Dit is vermoedelijk ontstaan toen Ash Serena hielp tijden het zomerkamp van Professor Oak. Serena herkende Ash zelfs jaren later toen hij Garchomp redde op de top van de Prism Tower. Dat Serena verliefd is op Ash blijkt uit het velen blozen van haar wanneer Ash haar een compliment geeft. Ash blijkt voor Serena ook een bron van inspiratie te zijn dit komt vooral door zijn liefde voor Pokémon en zijn geef nooit op mentaliteit. thumb|250px|Serena is bang dat Trevenant Ash heeft opgegeten. Serena zorgt goed voor haar Fennekin en voor de andere Pokémon van haar vrienden, maar ze is echter niet druk bezig om een betere Pokémon trainer te worden. Echter, in de aflevering We gaan voor goud! probeert Serena wel een Corsola te vangen. Dit lukt niet omdat Fennekin zwak is tegenover een water soort en omdat Fennekin geen echte vechter is. Serena heeft ook een fobie voor alles wat maar een klein beetje bovennatuurlijk is, wanneer de groep in Een schuilplaats voor de onweersbui! opgesloten zit in een verlaten landhuis, gaat Serena er gelijk vanuit dat spoken ze hebben opgesloten. In Vriendschap sluiten in het bos! denkt Serena dat Trevenant Ash heeft opgegeten, nadat Clemont Serena had vertelt over bepaalde geruchten over het bos en Trevenant. thumb|left|250px|Serena maakt zich klaar voor haar eerste Pokémon ShowTen tijden van haar debuut in de serie wist Serena nog niet goed wat ze wou doen met haar Pokémon. Dankzij haar reis met Bonnie, Clemont en Ash heeft Serena verschillende dingen kunnen proberen, hierdoor heeft ze uiteindelijk een betere keus kunnen maken. In de aflevering: Een zomer vol Ontdekkingen! heeft Serena het gevoel dat ze geen goede trainer is omdat ze geen duidelijk doel voor ogen heeft. Nadat Serena haar eerste officiële Pokémon gevecht tegen Shauna en haar Bulbasaur verliest, besluit Serena om serieus over haar levensdoel na te denken. In de aflevering: Dromen over een leven als Artiest! besluit Serena om een Pokémon-Artiest te worden. Toen Serena besloten had om een Pokémon-Artiest te worden ging ze heel hard met haar Pokémon trainen voor de Coumarine Show, maar toen Serena na al dat harde werken verloor in de eerste ronde van de Show was dit een grote schok voor haar. Later op de pier besloot Serena om het vanaf nu een stuk beter te gaan doen en sterker te worden, om dit te symboliseren knipte ze haar haar een stuk korter. Pokémon In haar team type Pokémon en is de Starter Pokémon van Serena. Serena krijgt Fennekin in de aflevering Een vriendschap met knetterende konen!. Ze krijgt deze Pokémon van Professor Sycamore. In de aflevering XY064 evolueert Fennekin tijdens een gevecht met Aria's Delphox in een Braixen. |naam = Fennekin → Braixen |geslacht = vrouw}} type Pokémon. We zien Pancham voor het eerst wanneer hij een Pokémon Demonstratie verstoord in Dromen over een leven als Artiest!. Nadat hij de bril van Clemont en de pet van Ash steelt, ging de groep haar achterna. Maar wanneer Serena erachter komt dat Pancham een artiest wil worden, besluit zij om Pancham te vangen. |naam = Pancham |geslacht = man}} Tijdelijk type Pokémon ziet rent hij weg. |naam = Ash's Goomy |Geslacht = onbekend}} Resultaten *Poké Puff Competitie: Top 3 (Een strijd zo zoet!) *Coumarine Demonstratie (Rookie Niveau): Verloren tijdens de Thema Demonstratie ronde (XY060) Artwork Trivia *Serena is de enige reispartner van Ash die hem kent voor de start van de serie. *Serena is de enige vrouwelijke reispartner waarbij haar fiets niet geëlektrocuteerd werd en zelf geen schok te verduren kreeg. **Bij Misty, May en Dawn is de fiets geëlektrocuteerd en Iris en Bonnie kregen zelf een schok te verduren. *Serena is de enige die werd gevraagd om in Ash's reisgroep te komen. *Serena is het enige karakter die niet in het begin van de serie haar starter Pokémon kreeg. *Serena is de reispartner met de langste tijd voordat ze haar tweede Pokémon ving het koste haar 43 afleveringen. *Serena is het enige karakter dat verliefd op Ash is. Galerij Pokémon de Serie: XY XY001-Samevatting Foto-1.png|Serena nadat ze wakker gemaakt werd door Flechling (XY001) XY003-Samevatting Foto-1.png|Serena met Flechling voordat ze van huis vertrekt (XY003) XY004-Samevatting Foto-2.png|Fennekin geeft Serena haar hoed terug (XY004) Ash en Serena XY006.png|Ash en Serena nadat Serena Ash de zakdoek liet zien (XY006) XY007-Samevatting Foto-1.png|Serena met Rhyhorn (XY007) XY007.png|Serena leert hoe Ash op een Rhyhorn moet rijden (XY007). Serena in gesprek met Grace.png|Serena in gesprek met haar moeder (XY007). XY014.png|Serena maakt Ash bang door haar woorden over het verlaten landhuis (XY014) XY021.png|Serena met Fennekin tijden de kook scene voor hun filmpje (XY021). Fennekin met Serena nadat ze allebei door de modder zijn gerend XY021.png|Serena en Fennekin nadat ze allebei door de modder hebben gerend (XY021). XY022.png|Serena tijden het vissen in XY022. XY023.png|Serena samen met Aurorus (XY023). XY026.png|Serena VS Miette de Pokémon Bakwedstrijd (XY026). Serena met wat Honing voor Bonnie's nieuwe vriend.png|Serena geeft een pot honing aan Bonnie voor haar Flebébé (XY027). Foto Ash en zijn vrienden XY031.png|Serena samen met de rest van de groep op de foto (XY031) XY039.png|Serena tijdens dag één van het Pokémon Zomerkamp (XY039). XY040.png|Serena 's avonds in gesprek met Shauna tijden het Pokémon Zomerkamp (XY040). XY041.png|Serena tijdens de Pokémon Oriëntatieloop (XY041). Triple Battle XY042.png|Serena tijdens het finale gevecht van het Pokémon Zomerkamp (XY042). Fennekin met Serena XY042.png|Serena en Fennekin zijn opgelucht dankzij de lieve woorden van Ash (XY042), XY047.png|Serena in gesprek met Pancham (XY047). Serena & Pancham XY047.png|Serena tijdens Pancham's gevecht tegen Team Rocket (XY047). Serena vangt Pancham XY047.png|Serena vangt haar eerste Pokémon, Pancham (XY047). Pokémon de Serie: XY Kalos Quest XY050.png|Serena treed samen met Fennekin en Pancham op (XY050). XY050 Serena Fennekin en Pancham.png|Serena samen met Fennekin en Pancham aan het einde van hun gevecht (XY050). XY053.png|Serena is op de grond gevallen tijdens de race tegen haar moeder (XY053). XY059.png|Serena met haar Pokémon en de rest bij de gelofte boom (XY059). XY060.png|Serena probeert zelfvertrouwen te krijgen via de spiegel (XY060). Serena met Pancham en Fennekin XY060.png|Serena met Pancham na het optreden van Shauna (XY060). XY060 Serena veliest de wedstrijd.png|Serena verliest de wedstrijd (XY060). XY060 Serena met Fennekin na de wedstrijd.png|Serena met Fennekin na de verloren wedstrijd (XY060). Serena and Fennekin.png|Serena en Fennekin in een flashback van XY060. Serena anime 2.png|Serena's nieuwe look (XY060). XY064.png|Serena ontmoet Aria (XY064). XY064 Aria's Winkelcrisis 1.png|Serena tijdens het winkelen met Aria (XY064)-1. XY064 Aria's Winkelcrisis 2.png|Serena tijdens het winkelen met Aria (XY064)-2. XY064 Aria's Winkelcrisis 3.png|Serena tijdens het winkelen met Aria (XY064)-3. Aria aan het eten met Serena XY064.png|Serena is na het winkelen aan het eten Aria (XY064). XY064 Serena VS Aria.png|Serena VS Aria (XY064). Fennekin een paar seconde voor zijn evolutie XY064.png|Serena met Fennekin voor zijn evolutie (XY064). Serena and Braixen.png|Serena met haar net geëvolueerde Braixen in (XY064). XY066.png|Serena met de rest van de groep bij Agent Jenny (XY066) Pancham met Serena in XY071.png|Serena met haar Pancham (XY071) XY072.png|Serena met spoken achter haar in (XY072) XY075.png|Serena kijkt met de rest van de groep verbaast naar Scottie (XY075) Diancie en de Cocon der Vernietiging FS17-3.png|Serena met de rest van de groep (FS17). FS17-7.png|Serena en de rest van de groep ontmoeten Diancie (FS17). FS17-13.png|Serena met de rest van de groep en Dinacie in de bus (FS17). FS17-17.png|Serena met Bonnie en Diancie in een kleding winkel (FS17). FS17-18.png|Serena kleding winkel-1 (FS17). FS17-20.png|Serena kleding winkel-2 (FS17). FS17-22.png|Serena kleding winkel-3 (FS17). FS17-24.png|Serena, Bonnie en Diancie Kleding winkel-1 (FS17). FS17-25.png|Serena, Bonnie en Diancie Kleding winkel-2 (FS17). FS17-26.png|Serena, Bonnie en Diancie Kleding winkel-3 (FS17). FS17-27.png|Serena, Bonnie en Diancie Kleding winkel-4 (FS17). FS17-28.png|Serena, Bonnie en Diancie Kleding winkel-5 (FS17). FS17-29.png|Serena, Bonnie en Diancie Kleding winkel-6 (FS17). FS17-35.png|De Groep komt aan in Dinacie's grot (FS17). FS17-41.png|De Groep neemt afscheid van Diancie (FS17). Categorie:Hoofdpersonen in de Pokemon serie Categorie:Pokémon-Artiest